


If they are the right person, you have to fight for it

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, fluuuuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Another one shot when Bernie walked away, taking up the job opportunity. I feel like we all need alternate scenes of how it would go if Bernie eventually changed her mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy one shot, I enjoy writing these two, I think they're great characters! 
> 
> I'm always open to taking prompts, requests from anyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

Serena had spent a good few hours slouched in her office chair, crying. She truly felt and this was the first time in her life when she had actually felt it, she was heartbroken. Why on earth did she let her guard down when she was around Bernie, why did that woman have to be so damn exquisite? Why did she have to come here in the first place? So many questions running through Serena’s mind but honestly she was glad Bernie had come into her life but she didn’t expect her to run away so quickly.

It was nearing the end of her shift and Serena was glad, she needed to go home and have a bottle of Shiraz, yes a bottle but she knew not even a bottle would make her forget what had happened today and of course there was Jason. He would be expecting his tea on the table soon. Serena sighed and looked up at the clock on the office wall. She stood up gathering her belongings ready to leave. Opening the office door, Raf came over to her.

“Are you okay Serena?” He asked and she gave him a forced smile.

“I’ll be okay; a nice bottle of Shiraz is in order.”

“Right, well you know where I am.”

Serena nodded and made her way towards the exit, a headache was already forming and she just wanted to curl up in her bed but she knew she couldn’t do that just yet. She arrived home and sat in the car for a few minutes, wiping her eyes and making sure she didn’t look too upset for Jason to ask any questions. She got out of her car and walked to the front door and opened it.

“Jason?” Serena called out and there was no response.

Walking forwards she could hear chatter in the living room and she thought Jason would be engrossed in one of his quiz shows and she mindlessly pushed the living room door and she stood there, her eyes widening slightly. There she was sat next to Jason.

“Bernie?” Serena whispered and Bernie turned around and immediately stood up.

“I um…hi.” Bernie said and she closed her eyes for a minute, this wasn’t how she imagined this conversation going.

Serena just stood there, not quite knowing what to say well she knew what her first question was, why was Bernie here? But she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

“We need to talk…” Bernie said and Serena raised her eyebrow as if to say, oh really?

Serena left the living room and went into the kitchen, Bernie hot on her heels. Both women stood in the kitchen and it was Bernie who broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“You’re sorry.” Serena scoffed.

“I realise how much of an idiot I was.”

“I don’t think you do Ms Wolfe, do you know I have spent the last 3 hours crying in that stupid office. Crying because you walked away from me. I mean I- I don’t know what possessed me to even utter those words of falling in love, I thought we were on the same level but clearly I was wrong. I’ve been a fool, a fool thinking we had something.”

“Serena…” Bernie said.

“No! I can’t deal with this right now, you need to go, you need to leave.”

“But I came back.” Bernie said, her voice thick with emotion.

“Go.” Serena repeated looking down at the floor, she couldn’t trust herself to look up at Bernie’s face knowing she was showing just as much emotion as she was.

“Why are you arguing with Bernie, Aunty Serena?” Jason asked standing at the doorway.

“It’s just a disagreement at work Jason, nothing to worry about. I’ll get tea cooking now! Ms Wolfe here is just leaving so say goodbye.” Serena said.

“Right.” Bernie said looking between Serena and Jason.

She sighed and she walked towards the door, Jason following her.

“You know Aunty Serena can be stubborn sometimes, I’m not stupid I know what you were arguing about and you shouldn’t give up on her Bernie.”

Bernie look mildly shocked, of course she knew how intelligent Jason was but she didn’t realise that he knew what was going on but clearly he did.

“I don’t think she wants to talk to me just now Jason but thank you.” Bernie said resting her hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Look after her okay?” Bernie said sadly.

“But you can do that, you will be with her tomorrow at work?” Jason asked.

“I think I should be looking for another job.” Bernie said.

“Woman can be confusing sometimes, Aunty Serena has always said that you should never give up on love, no matter how much it hurts. If they are the right person you have to fight for it.”

“Wise words.” Bernie said, glancing over Jason’s shoulder and watching Serena sat down clearly upset by everything that had happened.

Bernie was torn, she should leave and respect Serena’s wishes but at the same time, the woman she cared deeply about was currently sat in the kitchen, her head in her hands. Those words that Jason just said were ringing in her ears.

‘If they are the right person, you have to fight for it.’

“Forgive me.” Bernie whispered.

“Excuse me Jason, I would like to talk to Serena one last time.”

“Certainly Bernie, I shall be in the living room.” Jason said shutting the door.

Bernie cleared her throat and made her way to the kitchen.

“Here’s the thing Serena.” Bernie said and Serena looked up with red eyes.

“I thought I told you to go!” Serena said strongly.

“I already walked away from you once and I’m not doing it again.”

“My god woman, do you have to be so infuriating?” Serena said.

“Well yes, yes I do. You’re being stubborn Serena and you have every right to be stubborn but you will at least here me out.”

“I’m the one being stubborn.” Serena said mock laughing.

“I panicked! I panicked and did the worst thing, I walked away from this, from us and I’ve never felt so terrible. Do you think it was easy to see you following me, holding me back? I got scared. Major Wolfe, a soldier being scared. Funny isn’t it? This….this is all new to me, being in love, caring for another person. You’ve frightened the life out of me and I know it’s done the same to you, I thought I could carry on being your friend, Serena you’re my best friend and I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise that but then we kissed. Oh I can still feel your lips upon mine. I…I.” Words faltered Bernie as the emotion got too much for her, she shook her head.

“I understand if you don’t want this anymore.” Bernie said indicating what the two women shared.

“But please, I cannot lose your friendship.” Bernie added.

It was silent and Bernie sighed,

“That’s all I have to say, I should go, I mean I’m going to go. I’m sorry for taking up your…time.”

“You daft cow.” Serena whispered.

“You silly, infuriating, beautiful, daft woman.” Serena said and Bernie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why can’t I stay angry at you? I bloody should be furious! But I can’t.” Serena said making her way over to Bernie.

“I’m truly sorry.” Bernie said staring into Serena’s eyes.

“So you’ve said soldier.”

“You do accept my apology don’t you? We are still friends.”

“Best friends I would say and well more if you’re still willing…”

“Yes, most definitely yes.”

Bernie hugged Serena, her strong arms holding her.

“I thought I would never feel you again, I thought I would never see you again. I was coming home ready to put on some sappy songs and drown myself in a bottle of Shiraz.” Serena said, tears rolling down her face.

“I will never leave you again.” Bernie said kissing the top of Serena’s head.

“How long is tea going to be? If you don’t start it now, then it will definitely be late.” Jason said standing in the exact spot he was stood in moments ago.

Both women laughed and Bernie let her arms fall to her side and Serena moved so she was preparing tea.

“Don’t worry Jason, it will be on time.” Serena said smiling, a genuine smile.

Jason smiled and went back to watch his show.

“You’re welcome to stay…that’s i-if you want to.” Serena asked nervously.

“I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”

“Oh aren’t you the big ol romantic.” Serena said laughing and Bernie grinned at her.


End file.
